Summer Valentine
by Invisibool
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide, with an idea from Candace, that today can be Valentine's Day. Isabella learns of it, and does her best to attract Phineas to her. Meanwhile the Doof builds a machine that may actually interfere with Isabella's attempts. Plz Review
1. It starts with an Idea

Phineas and Ferb

Summer Valentine

It was a beautiful day in Danville, and a normal Wednesday morning at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. 15-year old Candace Flynn was miserably listening to Phineas, her 9-year-old brother, tell their parents about their super-awesome project from yesterday, when they trained a family of giraffes to do headstands while juggling baby-grand pianos with their feet in the backyard.

"So, tell me, Phineas. How did you manage to clean it all up? I mean the twenty or so smashed pianos strewn all over should have taken at least an hour and a half, not to mention all the giraffe hair everywhere…"

"I dunno, Candace," her little brother said. "Some huge robot dinosaur showed up after all the giraffes left for the zoo, and it ate everything, then lumbered off."

"My, what active imaginations you kids have," their mother Linda obliviously replied.

"We called it a Droidasaurus," Phineas and Candace's step-brother Ferb Fletcher announced, holding up a document showing the discovery of the not-so-real reptile.

"Whatever," Candace mumbled through a mouthful of Fruity Rainbow Flakes. "It's just, why does Valentine's Day have to be in February!? It's too cold to spend time with anyone! Why can't today be Valentine's day? I have this Valentine Card for Jeremy, and the wait is tearing my heart apart!" she cried as her face fell into the cereal bowl, her orange hair becoming doused in milk.

Phineas thought for a moment, then said" That's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"


	2. It's Perry time!

Perry

While the family was eating breakfast, their pet, Perry the Platypus, was napping in the living room. Suddenly, spy music started playing, and Perry opened one eye and scanned the room. Seeing the living room was vacant, he hopped up on his two hind legs and donned his signature fedora.

He ran over to the bookcase, grabbed a red book, and flipped to the end. He read quickly, shed a single tear, then put it back. Perry scampered over to the DVD player, opened the CD tray, and hopped in, somehow fitting inside. He slid down a long slide, a twisted, long slide, to his lair, with people singing his theme.

He reached his secret subterranean base, ran past his old Magpie costume and fake glasses, and leaped into the chair in front of a large monitor with a man on it: Major Monogram.

"Good morning, Agent P. As you probably have guessed by now, Doofenshmirtz is at it again. He's bought a large amount of strange objects:" He said as he pulled out a piece of paper." '3 state areas' worth of clear tubing, an enormous vacuum tube, and a large do-it-your-darn-self Metal cage kit'. So, remember, Agent P. That's a cage and a vacuum and tubes."

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Karl the intern from behind the camera. Monogram stared disapprovingly at him, and Perry stared bored at the monitor.

"You really went there, Karl," Monogram said. "You really did.

"Sorry sir," came the response.

"Anyhoo you know what to do Agent P."

Perry saluted and bounded for his hoverjet, and flew off.


	3. Isabella

Isabella

Back at the house…

Phineas and Ferb were in their back yard and had made about 356 Summer Valentine's Day posters with a recently-made copy machine, when their neighbor and best friend Isabella walked over to them.

"Hey Phineas," she said.

"Oh, hey Isabella," he responded.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked, her ebony hair swishing behind her.

"Well, Ferb and I got this idea from Candace for today to be Summer Valentine's Day…" he began.

Upon hearing the word "Valentine", Isabella's eyes immediately lit up.

"So we figured, 'Why can't **today** be Valentine's Day?' and here we are, making loads of flyers for it," Phineas finished.

"Can I help?" the girl asked him.

"Sure. Take these flyers and give them out," he requested, handing her a small pile of papers.

"Okay," Isabella smiled as she walked out their gate. When no one was in earshot, she squealed to herself." This is the perfect chance!"

Back in the backyard…

Candace peered out her bedroom window and saw the stacks of papers surrounding her brothers, and stormed outside.

"Phineas!!!" she shrieked.

"Oh, hey Candace," he said.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We're making your wish come true!"

Candace gasped. "You're gonna be busted?"

"Uh, no," her brother replied. "We're gonna make it Summer Valentine's Day!"


	4. The Doof!

Off in Downtown Danville, Perry flew on his hoverjet and "parked" it just outside Doofenshmirtz's window. He leaped through a large window, and got into the building, but failed to break the window.

He looked back to the window, then down at the floor. He cautiously went over to the window, and tapped it. The glass was still there. He scratched his head in confusion.

Perry scrambled over to a box, which burst open, and before Perry knew what just happened, he was stuck in a glass ball. A tiny glass ball.

A voice came from the shadows.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. I foresaw your little unbreak-in. Ha! Get it? You didn't break anything when you came in! Anyway, Perry the Platypus, your timing is intrusive, and by intrusive I mean both intrusive because you intruded on my works, and COMPLETELY TRUSIVE!!!!!"

Perry's eyes darted around the room, and he noticed a refrigerator-sized machine that was painted purple sitting next to the window, with a short length of tubing sticking out of the window.

"Huh? Oh, Perry the Platypus, I see you've noticed my new invention: The Heartbreakinator 6-5000-inator!!!" Doofenshmirtz said dramatically. "You see, Perry the Platypus, you remember the story I told you about Huge Hands Hans, right? You know, the kid with ginormous hands who stole my love from me?"

Perry did his best to nod.

"Oh, good. Well, I've been thinking about it and then I realized that if I can't have love, NOBODY CAN!!!!!!! Oh, Perry the Platypus, stop rolling your eyes like that! It's degrading and I really don't care if the readers have heard that line a million times before!"

Back at the Backyard, Phineas was working on his second project for the day: a radio tower, when Isabella walked back over. She looked around and spotted him on what would be the second story of the tower, and she called up to him.

"HEY PHINEAS!"

This sudden shout startled him, almost making him drop his hammer.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Isabella!" he yelled back down.

She immediately began on what she came over for. "So, Phineas… umm… would you…uh, be my-" but she was cut off when Ferb carried a box of tower parts into the yard.

Hold that thought, Isabella!" Phineas said as he went down to help his green-haired step-brother with the parts.

Isabella sighed in defeat. It was the rocket ordeal all over again. She trudged into the house and flopped onto the couch. Candace then walked in on her phone.

"Yeah! And then she snaps her fingers right in my face! Uh, huh! And then-" she then noticed Isabella lying on the couch." Hang on, Jenny. I'll call you back later." She then hang up.

" Hey girl. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just that whenever I try to ask Phineas anything love-related, I become ignored," Isabella said glumly.

Candace thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Well, what you need to do is to get him something. And I know this will be strange coming from me, but you need to get him something big! I'll even help out. Maybe Stacy can help too."

"R-Really?" Isabella said with hopeful eyes.

"Mm-hmm!" Candace said as she dialed her best friend's phone number.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

"Well ,Perry the Platypus, I suppose you're wondering how my machine works? Fine! Alright! I'll tell you! Stop bugging me! That's got to be the second time you've done that!" Doofenshmirtz said. " Well first when I power it up, it chooses a nearby couple, and I choose which one I take, so I can separate them! Then, the tube extends all the way over to them, and the vacuum pulls them all the way back here! That way, I can destroy all the love in the Tri-state area! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"


	5. The Time Has Come!

**Author's note: Sorry about the long break, but there were a bunch of problems. First the site wouldn't let me on, then I got really sick. Anyhoo, Here it is! The moment you (and Isabella) have all been waiting for! This is the chapter that also contains the song of the story. Also, sorry about the shortness of all the chapters, but I update almost every day. So hope you enjoy it!**

**----------------------------------**

Later, in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas and Ferb were having a water break to take a rest from working on their tower, when, once again, someone walked over. This time it was Candace.

"Phineas!" she said cheerfully to him.

"Yeah, Candace?" he asked her. She was covered in glitter and pink and red paint.

"Someone wants to ask you something," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Um, okay. Where are they?" Phineas also said in sing-song, thinking it was a new trend or something.

"Turn around and you'll see," Candace said happily.

Phineas turned around and saw a huge white box sitting in front of him. How he didn't notice it earlier, he didn't know. "Um, the box wants to ask me something?"

Candace's hand soon met her face. "No…" she mumbled." The person **IN** the box wants to ask you."

The box opened, and a large heart appeared. Surrounding it were several smaller hearts dotting the box. Below the hearts stood the Fireside girls, minus Isabella. Music started playing, and the girls started singing.

"Hey! You should know that

It's summer Valentine's Day!

An' this one special girl

Has got somethin' to say!

She wants ta' know

If you will be hers.

Cause now she's got a chance

That rarely occurs"

The girls continued singing as a platform rose out of the top of the enormous heart, and on top was Isabella, her back turned to them.

"Oh, won't you be mine? Oh, please be mine!

Oh, I want ya' to be mine! Oh, I'm askin' 'be mine!'"

The fireside girls stopped altogether, and Isabella turned around and sang the last line herself.

"Oh, Phineas, won't you be my Va-len-tiiiiiiiiiiiiiine?"

The song ended, the music stopped, fireworks exploded, and everyone stared at Phineas, who stood in awe, thought, and wonder, and they all awaited an answer.

"Umm… Isabella. Can I come up there, please?" he finally yelled up to her.

A second platform extended out of the heart, and reached down to Phineas. He stepped on it, and it rose to Isabella's level.

"Well, Isabella, we've been best friends for years, and I actually never thought about this…"

As he spoke, Isabella's hopes steadily began to fade. The change of her expression made Candace almost want to go up there and slap him across the face.

"But if you feel this way," he said as Isabella's hopes sprung to new life. "I'll say, sure," Phineas said as he took her hands in his. " Sure, Isabella. I'll be your Valentine." After through speaking, he gave Isabella a long hug. It took every single fiber of Isabella's being not to jump, scream, and swing him around in her arms.

"Ummm….. so, you wanna, ummmm…..go for a walk?" Isabella asked him.

"Sure. You can finish this yourself, right Ferb?" he asked his step-brother. The green-haired boy turned to their project, scanned it, then gave him the thumbs-up.

"Okay, then. I guess that settles it!" Phineas said as the platforms lowered to the ground.

-----------------------------------

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

"Now, Perry the Platypus, to activate my machine!" yelled Heinz. He pulled out a remote and right before he pressed the button: "Oh, and I've made sure this is the right remote, see? Huh? See? I labeled it. I'm not going to accidentally set you free like I did with the lawn gnome incident!" Heinz then pressed the button, and a screen on the machine lit up, then went to static.

"Yes. Yes. It's working! It's finding a pair!"

The screen turned light green, then showed Phineas and Isabella strolling down the street, hands interlocked.

"Ah, HAH! Now watch, Perry the Platypus, as I get to listen to the crying of children on neither Christmas nor my birthday!" he said as he paused. "Ummm…. This is a little awkward, but um, you know, which one should I pick? Oh, I know!" He said as he checked his pockets. "Ummm, Perry the Platypus, do you have a coin on you? Cuz, I really need one." Perry's ball opened. He climbed out, and pulled out a nickel. "Oh, thank you, Perry the Platypus."

Perry nodded as he climbed back into the ball, and it slammed shut.

"Okay, now. Heads the girl, tails the boy!" Doofenshmirtz said as he threw the coin into the air……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….and it landed on its side.

Doofenshmirtz stood, staring at the coin. "Hmm. Well, that didn't work. What are the odds, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry smiled and shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------

**(Imitates Candace): Ooh-OOO-ooh! (normal voice) Well, didn't expect that coin flip didja? No, I didn't think so. This has to be the longest chapter yet! I'm not so sure about the greatness about the next few chapters, so please don't flame me. Tell me what ya think of the chapter! Peace out dawgz! *is bricked***


	6. Blowing Cover

**A.N.: Take a guess at who the title is talking about. I DARE ya! Anyway here it is! Ya know you've wanted it! SOME PEOPLE (not mentioning any names) demanded it: Here's a new chapter!**

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz stood, hand on his chin, staring at a recently-tossed coin that had unexpectedly landed on its side.

"Hmm…..well. I guess I'll just have to choose on my own." He said as he covered his eyes. " Eeny. Meeny. Miney. Mo. Catch a- ah the heck with it," he said as he eventually got bored and just pressed a button.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella were strolling down the street, holding the other's hand.

"Thanks, Phineas," Isabella said as she slightly squeezed his hand tighter.

Phineas turned and smiled at her. "It's okay, Isabella. It's the least I could do if you feel this strongly about it."

Suddenly, a super-long tube stretched over to them, and a massive pull of air began to pull them inside.

"Phineas! What is this?!" Isabella screamed.

"I don't know!!!" Phineas yelled.

The grip of their hands weakened, then gave way under the force of the winds, leaving the screaming Isabella flying through the tubes.

The tube zipped over to Phineas and released a puff of dust, as if mocking him, then shot off, retracting back to wherever it came from.

Phineas sat there, his brain taking a very long time to comprehend and accept what just happened. "ISABELLA!!!!!"

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!!

"Oh I LOVE that dust feature! Did you see that Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz said to him.

Shooting down the tubes, came Isabella, who came to the end of the tubes, then fell into the aforementioned cage. (You know, the one spoken of during the underground lair scene in chapter two? That's the one.)

"Ow…" Isabella moaned as she clutched her head. She scanned the room, and saw Perry cramped in the ball. " Hmm, another platypus. Not a very good way to treat your pet though," she said to herself. She turned and spotted Heinz peering evilly at her.

"Uhhh, hello Mr. Pharmacist. Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil genius!" he responded dramatically.

"Why am I here?" Isabella questioned further.

"Oh, come on! I just gave the whole schpiel to Perry the Platypus here and…"

"Perry?" Isabella said, looking back at the semi-aquatic mammal in the ball. Perry could feel beads of sweat running down his forehead.

Isabella knew she had to get the poor innocent animal out of there. She spotted a remote with a large purple button on it labeled "Glass Ball" She had to think of a way to get it.

"Hey, pharmacist!" she yelled over to him. He turned his head over to her. " Your name is Heinz? What are you supposed to be? A doctor on ketchup-related diseases or something?"

The doctor stopped, and stomped back over to her from a large monitor. " Now listen, girl, I didn't bring you here to have fun, I-" Isabella then grabbed his pointy nose, and yanked on it, causing Doofenshmirtz's head to slam into the bears. She then quickly reached over to his pocket, grabbed the remote, and pressed the button.

The glass ball popped open, and Perry crawled out like a normal, everyday, they-don't-do-much platypus, fedora gone.

"It's just a normal platypus! Hmm… I could've sworn it was him!" Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Perry's mind was going crazy, one half telling him to do one thing, his other half telling him to do the opposite. He raced through his thoughts. What to do? What to do? Just when he thought his head would burst, he sighed quietly, jumped up, and put his fedora back on.

"You ARE Perry the Platypus!!!!!!" Doofenshmirtz yelled and pointed as Perry leaped at him. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	7. The rescue

**A.N.: Hey, yall! Sorry bout the long wait, but hey, I'm only human. OR MAYBE I'M AN ALIEN!!! Nah, I'm just kidding with ya. OR MAYBE I'M NOT!!! No, really, I am. OR AM I?!!!! Nah…**

"Oh, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Phineas asked out loud. "Isabella's gone, I have no idea where to look, and this is all just too much for a nine-year-old to handle!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! You've got to calm down! You'll never find her if you just sit here and do nothing! We need to find her!" Candace yelled.

"I know, but, this is just too much to deal with," Phineas said.

Doofenshmirtz Evil In- (record scratches)

Isabella watched as Perry pounded Doofenshmirtz, harder than usual as he was clearly greatly concerned her safety. Perry punched the Dr. to the floor and grabbed a roll of D.E.I. patented Stick-inator super tape. He punched Dr. D into the wall and quickly taped him to it.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! Not that any of my other defeats were fair, but… seriously! Using one my own PATENTED inventions to defeat me! That's just crazy!" Doofenshmirtz complained.

Perry reached into the Dr.'s pocket and pulled out a key.

"Oh, come on, Perry the Platypus! How do you know where what you're looking for is? And how do you know the cage is what the key unlocks?" he said.

Perry then inserted the key into the hole and opened the cage, and Isabella stepped out.

"Oh, come on!!!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

Perry grabbed Isabella's arm and ran over to his hoverjet and jumped into it. He directed Isabella to do the same. She hesitated, then hopped in. The resulting sudden shift of weight almost catapulted Perry out of the hoverjet.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!!!!!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as the hovercraft began its lopsided journey back to the Flynn-Fletcher home.

"So…..Perry, how long have you been….?" Isabella started, to which Perry just shrugged and then put a finger to his mouth. "You want me to be quiet?" Perry shook his head, pointed to his fedora, then put his finger to his mouth again."Oh, I see. I can't say anything about it, huh?"

Perry shook his head and sighed. Isabella then spoke again.

"Perry? What's wrong?"

Perry put the jet on autopilot and grabbed a manual on the floor. He flipped through it and showed her a page which read, "Rule # 1745284.5: Under **NO **circumstances is an agent allowed to reveal his or her affiliations with the Agency to anyone other than his or her nemesis. Violators will be dismissed."

"Ooohh…." Isabella said. Perry dropped the book to the ground, the rested his head on the steering wheel. "Well, can't they cut you a break? I mean, it's not like you really had any choice right?"

Perry shrugged and sighed.

"Actually, Agent P, we can," Monogram's voice said to him.

"Who was that?" Isabella asked him. Perry turned his attention to the small screen on the dashboard.

Monogram faded onto the screen. "Agent P, I have good news. You DID reveal your agent-ism, or whatever it is, to this young girl here. However, you only did it to rescue her from Doofenshmirtz and for that, you're not dismissed. And since we've all seen how drastic memory wipes are in movies, we've decided not to risk one, and the girl will get to keep her memory, but only if she doesn't say a single word about it."

"Don't worry. You can count on me!" she responded.

"I hope so. Now, Agent P, get her back home without suspicion."

Perry saluted and Monogram faded off the screen. Perry smiled and turned the autopilot off, and flew the hoverjet toward the house.


	8. The Reunion

The reunion

Perry landed the hoverjet on the sidewalk and Isabella climbed out, but not before petting Perry on his back.

"Thanks Perry. You should hide that thing before other people see it," she said.

Perry tipped his hat to her and the hoverjet lifted off the ground and shot off to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

Isabella dashed off to Phineas's house.

Perry's hoverjet flew over the backyard, and paused before opening the top of the tree.

'You know,' he thought,' I've been at this for years, and I never took the time to press this one button.' Perry then pressed an orange button on the front of the hoverjet. A large laser popped out of the trunk and fired at the radio tower in the backyard. The tower floated away, and the laser retracted before Perry was able to see it. 'Stupid button doesn't do anything!' he thought and sighed. He was hoping for something a little more fun.

The top of the tree lifted up and Perry lowered the hoverjet into it, which led down into his base. He parked the craft and leaped out. He breathed a big sigh of relief. 'Mission Accomplished.' He thought with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Isabella ran down the sidewalk, and was spotted by Candace, who was looking out the window.

"GUYS!!! GUYS!!! It's Isabella!!!" she screamed.

"Isabella!?" Phineas repeated.

"YEAH! YEAH! It's her! Come on!" Candace said as she dashed out the front door along with Ferb. As they ran, Phineas caught up and passed them, running faster than either of them had seen from him before.

"ISABELLA!!! He called to her. The two came closer and closer and finally reached each other with an embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again! What happened?"

"Well, when I got pulled into that tube, I got taken to this building that belonged to this crazy evil pharmacist. He wasn't all that smart though. You don't have to worry anymore, Phineas," she said as she hugged him tighter.

This made Candace snap back to why they had made this day in the first place. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Jeremy!!!" she yelled as she ran off to get the card and her bike, and set off to Jeremy's house.

"Good luck, sis!" Phineas called out to her.


	9. The End

**A.N.: Well, looks like this story is comin' to a close. It's been fun. It really has. So, here it is! The final chapter!**

A few hours later…

It was 9:00 p.m. at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, but that didn't mean the happiness had to end there.

The entire day had been a rollercoaster ride for Phineas: From the excitement of carrying out the idea, to the surprise of Isabella's Valentine, to the despair of her kidnapping, to the relief of her safe return, and to the humor of Linda's maternal response to the sight of Phineas and Isabella holding hands.

He sat with Isabella in the backyard, with Perry lying next to her. Ferb was playing music for everyone. The Fireside girls, Candace, and Jeremy were dancing.

"So, Isabella. How'd you like it?" Phineas asked her.

"You mean today?" she asked him. Phineas nodded. "Well, aside from the part where I got taken, yeah. I really did."

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad you liked it. Looks like Candace does," he said as he saw Candace and Jeremy kiss. Afterward, Candace had a dreamy look on her face, to which Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah," Isabella said. "You know Phineas, this day was great, but there's just one thing that would make it even better," she said as he squeezed his hand.

Phineas thought, then realized what she meant, and blushed slightly. "Uhh… yeah. You're probably right," he said.

As the song currently playing ended, the machine automatically played a new one.

The first song on the new one was 'Kiss the Girl'. As it started playing, Ferb looked back at the machine in confusion. He didn't recall even having this song, let alone putting it into the machine.

As the song began to play, Perry smiled and nodded to himself.

"You know Isabella," he said to her, squeezing her hand back. "It is still Summer Valentine's Day."

Isabella took in what he just said, smiled, and blushed as well. She slowly moved closer to him, and he did the same. Finally, their lips met, and stayed together for a long time. Finally, they pulled apart from each other, and smiled, holding the other's hand tighter than ever before.

Phineas could have sworn he heard his mother's voice say something about him growing up. Isabella saw out of the corner of her eye Perry smile and wink at her.

Isabella rested her head on Phineas's shoulder. "Thanks, Phineas," she whispered to him. He didn't speak, instead he put his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

Before anyone knew it, it was already 10:30, and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace had to come in.

Before leaving, Phineas gave Isabella one last kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Isabella. See you tomorrow," he said.

Isabella waved to him, and let out a sigh of joy once she got out of the gate. She looked down at the ground, and spotted Perry smiling up at her. She looked around, making sure no one would either see or hear, then whispered to him.

"Thanks, Perry. I owe you big time," she spoke in a hushed tone as she stroked Perry's back. "If you weren't there, possibly putting your own life in danger, I wouldn't be here. Thank you so much," Isabella said as she picked him up and hugged him.

After a second, Isabella felt a small pair of arms reach around her. The hug ended, and Isabella started across the street. Once she reached her front door, she looked back and saw Perry waving at her.

She smiled, waved back, and entered the house.

"Oh, Isabella! There's my girl! So, did you have a good day?" her mother asked her.

"No, Mom. It was much more than that..." Isabella told her.

She went upstairs to her room, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

"This was the best day ever," she mumbled to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Phineas thought the same thing.

**Well, there you have it. I know I know. Really corny kiss scene. But I just couldn't help myself. Well, this story is now over. Hope you liked it! Please, Please, PLEASE review.**


End file.
